


Doodle Call

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Blood and Injury, Booty Calls, Bottom Steve Rogers, Demon Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tail Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, incubus, very minor but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve’s in a boring teleconference, working from home, so he’s secretly doodling on his notepad. And accidentally summons averyattractive demon.Title is averybad pun on “doodle” and “booty call.”





	Doodle Call

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex, y’all. The only reason they’re not using a condom is because Steve ran out because it’s been a while since he’s gotten any and Bucky’s a demon who can’t catch or transmit anything—incubus perks, or something—otherwise it’d be a quick trip to the CVS.
> 
> Taking a few liberties with the incubus myths, like making it consensual, for starters.
> 
> I know I’m bad about responding to comments, but I wanted to let y’all know I do appreciate them.

Steve’s only half paying attention to the teleconference on his laptop screen, computer sitting on his coffee table while he tries to look business casual on his couch. At least it’s slightly more professional than holding it in his kitchen or bedroom. He’s not sure why he was required to join this call in the first place, though. So far nothing has impacted his department at all, and even if it did, he’s not high enough up the hierarchy to _do_ anything about it—he’s just one of the graphic designers. Thank goodness the hour set aside for the meeting is almost up. Just five more minutes to make it through, so he’s started doodling in his notepad. As long as it _looks_ like he’s taking notes, it ought to be fine. His pen scratches and loops over the paper, making a loose star, all one unbroken line. Satisfied with the design, he goes to turn the page, accidentally cutting the pad of his finger on the edge of the paper. He curses silently and watches the blood begin to bead up. He sticks his finger in his mouth, but a drop of blood hits the page anyway. He curses silently again. That was a nice little star design, and now it’s ruined.

He startles, nearly biting his finger as a whoomph sound like a gas stove burner igniting, but much louder, erupts from his kitchen.

“What was that noise?” One of the teleconference participants asks.

Steve leans over to peer into his kitchen. He’s just in time to see a blaze of blue flames rise and quickly dissipate right on the middle of his kitchen table. A distinct whiff of sulfur drifts into the living room. His eyes widen as, where the flames were, there is now something or someone on his table, wrapped up in a huge pair of dark, royal blue wings, leathery with ribs or fingers like a bat’s. Or like Chernobog from Fantasia’s _Night on Bald Mountain_ , a fanciful little part of him suggests.

“Uh, my stove just lit itself, faulty burner. Landlord’s sending someone tomorrow,” Steve lies quickly. “Sorry to cut out early, but I have to go deal with this.”

The other participants barely manage an “Of course,” before Steve’s slamming his laptop shut. He stands up and cautiously walks towards the kitchen.

A long, blue tail uncoils from under the veil of the wings, thin and whippy like a lizard’s with a blunt tip. The wings slowly unfurl, revealing a figure in the shape of a man. Mostly. He’s got blue wings, a blue tail, and curved blue horns erupting from his brows. His right arm is flesh and bone, but his left arm is silvery and scaled, metallic-looking with a red star etched into the shoulder. But other than all that, he looks like a man. He’s quite naked, and his skin—pale, but slightly darker than Steve’s—is mostly hairless. The hair on his head is dark brown and falls to his shoulders. He’s got the shadow of a beard beginning. He crouches on the balls of his feet and glances around the kitchen. Once he’s satisfied with his appraisal of the room, he turns to focus a suspicious squint at Steve.

“You’re not exactly who I expected, but I can’t say that’s a bad thing. You’re cute,” the—Steve supposes, putting all the evidence together, he might be a demon?—says with a grin.

“Um, hi?” Steve says, unsure how to address a demon sitting on his kitchen table. A demon sitting on his kitchen table who’s just called him _cute_.

“So, how d’you wanna do this? I’m not much for doing it in kitchens, too unsanitary, but if that’s your thing, more power to ya,” the demon asks, planting his metal hand on the table and swinging his feet down onto the floor. He walks over to stand in front of Steve, towering a good foot (excluding the horns, even) over him.

“Do what? Who—what are you?” Steve asks, looking up at the demon’s face. He’s quite attractive for a demon. Or, maybe that’s the whole point of being a demon, looking attractive to humans. He’s never met one before. And assuming there’s no other options besides ‘demon’ that he’s overlooking.

“You’re the one who summoned me, I thought you’d know already. I’m an incubus—well, technically a concubus, I’ve been known to switch for the right guy—and people _usually_ know what they’re looking for when they summon an incubus,” the demon says, stretching his wings out a little, careful not to knock anything over in the small kitchen, and placing one hand on his hip.

Steve merely looks perplexed. “An incubus? Like, an honest-to-goodness demon? Really? And I summoned you? How?”

“Yeah, an incubus. A demon. You drew my sigil and made a blood sacrifice,” the demon answers, turning his left shoulder to Steve, showing him the complex star design, its lines looking like they’d been filled with blood, but fully contained within the limb. “That summoned me. So what do you like?”

“I usually like to get to know the guy first?” Steve answers, wondering if honesty is the right decision in this situation. “Would you believe your summoning, was an accident? I mean, you’re certainly hot, don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t exactly plan this out.”

“An accident?” the demon asks, perplexed. “You drew my sigil by accident?”

“I doodle,” Steve shrugs. 

“That’s quite an accident,” the demon says, eyebrows rising. “If you really didn’t do this on purpose, I’m impressed.”

“Really,” Steve says, nodding. “I can show you the doodle. I kinda bled on it a bit, paper cut,” he explains as he picks up the notepad to show to the demon.

“Ah, that explains the blood sacrifice bit,” the demon nods and smiles languidly down at Steve. “And that’s a very good copy of my sigil, I’m impressed. You’ve got talent, even—especially?—if it was an accident.”

“Thanks,” Steve says, smiling back. This guy’s really quite handsome, _quite_ naked, and it _has_ been a while. He feels his cheeks begin to flush and drops his notebook in front of his groin.

The demon grins wider. “So, mister ‘I like to get to know the guy first,’ you look like you’ve decided this is a pretty good accident. Would I be correct in my assessment of the situation?”

“I mean, kinda?” Steve replies. “You’re hot, I’m interested, but only if you are? You kinda made it sound like people summon you for sex and it’s not your choice in the matter.”

“The sigil summons, it doesn’t bind,” the demon explains. “If I don’t like the situation, I can just poof out. There was this one weird cult once, few decades ago, called themselves Hydra or Scylla or something Greek and snakey, I forget exactly what, who didn’t seem to understand that all parties involved must be willing participants; I told them this repeatedly, so after they tried to summon me for the fifth time, I had to have them devoured by a pack of hellhounds. But don’t worry, they deserved it. I’d never have you eaten. I can tell you’re a good guy, and I mean, you’re a snack, but not _that_ kind,” he teases.

“Well, uh, that’s… sure,” Steve says, trying to wrap his head around this bit of information. “Then yeah, let’s do this. I can tell you my name, you can tell me yours, and we can call that having gotten to know each other, yes?”

The demon laughs. “I like that. So, cutie, what’s your name?”

“I’m Steve,” Steve says, offering his hand to shake.

“You probably won’t be able to pronounce my real name, but you can call me Bucky,” Bucky says, taking Steve’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “Now, should I offer you a drink, or can we skip the rest of the formalities and get down to business?”

“Bedroom’s that way,” Steve says, jabbing his thumb in its general direction, slightly distracted by the tail snaking its way up under his pants leg.

“Lead on,” Bucky says with a flourish of his hand and a quick bow.

Steve leads on. He flips the light switch, crosses his room to close the curtains, and moves to his bedside table to pull a few things out. He tosses a bottle of lube onto the bed, shuffles around the bottom of the drawer, looking for condoms. 

“Uh,” he says, coming up empty. “Usually I’d be better prepared than this, but it’s been a while since I’ve gotten any that’s not a dildo, and, well, I don’t have any condoms. I can run out and pick some up real quick, if you don’t mind?”

“If you prefer that, of course it’s fine,” Bucky replies. “But, if it influences your decision, we incubi can’t give or get anything, so it would be more about the ease of cleanup than protection, which I do understand is important for humans.”

“I am… surprisingly ok with just dealing with the cleanup,” Steve replies, pushing the drawer closed and beginning to strip down. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside.

“Mmm, yeah, take it _all_ off,” Bucky teases, laying back on Steve’s bed, wings carefully folded under him. His silver hand creeps up to his chest, his flesh hand down to his cock. He strokes leisurely as Steve strips; he’s fully hard by the time Steve gets his last sock off and climbs up onto the bed to join him, kneeling between his spread legs.

“I had an idea,” Steve says.

“Yes?”

“I wanna blow you first, just a little bit, not to get you all the way off, then you can do whatever you want to my ass—within reason, of course—as long as I come so hard I see stars, ok?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky says with his widest grin yet. “You have got yourself a deal.”

Bucky scoots a little further up the bed, lifts his legs, and spreads them wider, giving Steve easy access. Steve gets down onto his elbows and knees. Steve wraps his right arm around Bucky’s thigh, bracing himself. He traces the fingers of his left hand lightly over Bucky’s balls, drawn up tight, then encircles them around the shaft of his cock. Bucky’s cock is much warmer than Steve had expected, but it’s nice, reminding him a bit of how a hot shower can feel after a long day. He licks his lips and dips to take the glans into his mouth.

Bucky groans as Steve teases his frenulum with his tongue. Steve darts his eyes up to get a quick peek at Bucky. His eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted. His silver hand is still on his chest, his flesh hand gripping at the sheets. Steve hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, bobbing lower and lower as he goes. He closes his eyes, listening to the little sounds Bucky’s making, feeling the throb of his cock, tasting the precome oozing onto his tongue. He relaxes his throat, determined to get the most out of this encounter, and swallows Bucky deep, pushing his lips all the way to the root of Bucky’s cock, burying his nose in the soft hair around it. 

“Look at you, taking it so good,” Bucky purrs. 

Steve feels fingers comb through his hair; not pushing, but petting him, letting him know he’s doing a good job. His eyes are beginning to water a little, but he stays down as long as he can. His cock twitches at Bucky’s praise. Maybe it’s silly, but he wants to leave a good impression on Bucky, wants to be good for him. Then, finally, he pulls off with a gasp and a cough. Bucky’s hand goes to cup his face, thumb stroking his cheek.

“So beautiful,” Bucky murmurs. “So good to me.”

Steve blushes, very turned on.

“Now get up here and kiss me,” Bucky orders, beckoning with one finger, closing his legs and making Steve shift his knees onto either side, spreading his legs.

Steve obeys, climbing up over Bucky’s chest, pressing his hands to his pecs, feeling the muscles, feeling how strong the incubus is under him. Bucky’s fingers again comb through Steve’s hair, pulling his head down, pressing their lips together so his tongue can push into his mouth, steal this kiss from him. Steve lays on Bucky’s chest, arms pinned, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, feeling how warm his skin is. He melts into this long, slow, lazy kiss.

And pulls away abruptly with a gasp-moan as he feels something hot and slick, but not a cock or a finger press against his ass, pushing gently but firmly in.

“Hm? Too quick?” Bucky asks.

Steve raises himself back up onto his hands and twists around to look behind him. It’s Bucky’s _tail_ entering him. He blushes furiously. He’d never considered that option, and it’s actually pretty hot. He feels his cock give an excited throb. “No, no, you’re good, I… I like this,” Steve says, panting a little. “Just a little unexpected. Please, keep going.”

“Of course,” Bucky replies, stroking his silver hand (body-warm), down the curve of Steve’s cheek, down his neck, and onto his chest.

Steve moans, letting his mouth fall open as Bucky’s fingers pinch his nipple, his tail working its way deeper into him. The skin of Bucky’s tail isn’t smooth like the rest of his body, but it’s not quite scaled, either. It’s a little rough, a little pebbly, but slick with lube, it pushes in easily, and provides a wonderful sensation as it twists and wriggles, opening him up. He’s debating just letting Bucky tail-fuck him until he comes, but then he’d miss out on that cock. He makes some mental calculations.

“Bucky, I…” Steve begins.

“Yes?” Bucky answers, tail stilling.

“I want… I want your cock in me,” Steve pants out. “I wanna be under you. I want you to take me.”

Bucky gives him a predatory grin, and before Steve can process what’s happening, he’s hitting the mattress with a whumpf onto his back, there’s no longer a tail in his ass, and Bucky’s hands are on his thighs, lifting his legs. He’s not sure when Bucky had the chance to lube himself up, but clearly he has, as his cock pushes slickly in. Steve groans and squirms excitedly, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s thighs as Bucky covers him more completely. It’s tight, but it’s a wonderful stretch, hot and thick, pushing deeper and deeper into him like he owns him, like he has all the time in the world.

“You feel so good, so tight,” Bucky sighs, reveling in Steve’s ass. He lingers, deep inside him, before beginning to thrust greedily, jolting Steve with every snap of his hips. He drinks in the sights and sounds of Steve, moaning out a litany of ah!s, digging his fingers into Bucky’s sides, precome streaking and spattering on his stomach as his cock bounces with every emphatic thrust. This is the best part, Bucky thinks to himself, watching his partner come undone in ecstasy under him.

Steve moans louder, not caring what his neighbors may or may not hear. He doesn’t know if they’re home, and he doesn’t care anymore. He knows he’s gonna be a little sore later, but this sex is mind-blowing, each thrust hitting his prostate _just_ right. That’s what you get when you let a professional sex-demon fuck you, he supposes. And he’s so close already that when Bucky comes with a deep, sated sigh, spilling into him, even hotter than his skin, he screams out his orgasm, come shooting all the way up his chest.

Bucky lifts himself up, watching Steve pant, catching his breath in gasps, arms sprawled out. He’s spent, both empty and full, and so beautiful for it. Steve’s eyes blink open and he smiles up at Bucky.

“Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?” Steve murmurs.

Bucky smiles fondly and shakes his head. “You’re gonna be so sore if we do. How about we get you cleaned up and just cuddle for a bit?”

“Mmh, alright,” Steve says, shifting his hips and sighing at the sudden emptiness as Bucky pulls out.

Bucky looks down as he pulls out, his stomach giving an excited, possessive little flip as he watches Steve’s hole flutter a little, lube and come dribbling out from where his cock just was, temporarily marking him. “You stay right there, I’m gonna go get a washcloth, ok?”

“Fine with me,” Steve smiles lazily up at Bucky. He watches Bucky’s tail swish happily as he walks to the bathroom. He hears the sound of the little towel cabinet opening and closing, the water turning on. He can feel Bucky’s come starting to cool in his ass crack, and the soreness is definitely starting to make itself felt, but he’s still floating on the experience. Then, Bucky’s back at his side, smiling fondly at him as he gently runs the warm washcloth around his rim, down his ass crack, and over his stomach and chest.

“I know you said it was an accidental summoning, but I had a real good time,” Bucky says, rolling Steve gently onto his side so he can slot up against his back to spoon him.

“Yeah, me too,” Steve replies, taking Bucky’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “You can come back any time you like.”

“I might just take you up on that offer.”


End file.
